Push-to-talk is a method of conversing over a communication link using a button to switch from transmit mode to receiving mode. In the past, two-way radios, or walkie-talkies, transmitted tones or voice communications over a selected channel or frequency. Today, many mobile phone service providers offer a push-to-talk communication option over a cellular telephone network.
During a typical push-to-talk session, one person speaks while the other one listens. Unlike a traditional mobile telephone call, a user cannot simultaneously hear the other party and be heard by the other party. A mobile handset may be used for mobile telephone network push-to-talk communications, but other wireless devices, such as a personal digital assistant or a personal computer, may also be used for push-to-talk communications.
Overview
In a push-to-talk communication system, a domain name server transfers a registration server role, call server role, and media server role. A first server receives the registration server role and responsively registers push-to-talk users and maintains a first time of day. A second server receives the call server role and responsively establishes push-to-talk calls and maintains a second time of day. A third server receives the media server role and responsively transfers push-to-talk media and maintains a third time of day. A management system receives and processes data from the servers to verify that their time of day is synchronized and to verify that the servers are performing their assigned push-to-talk roles.